The transmission arrangements for motor vehicles usually comprise a casing, in which a plurality of gear wheels are disposed as well as openings for the passage of shafts, which are connected to the gear wheels. A transfer of momentum from one shaft to another can take place via the gear wheels, for example, accompanied by a change of the shaft rotational speed. The shafts are sealed with respect to the casing by means of dynamic seals, to avoid the escape of gear oil. In order to allow the preassembly of a transmission arrangement already filled with oil, for example, shaft-like connecting elements are used, which are connected to corresponding shafts of a drive train during the mounting of the transmission arrangement in the motor vehicle. A disadvantage with the known transmission arrangements for motor vehicles is that the installation of shaft-like connecting elements requires expensive assembly.
It is therefore at least one object of the present invention to provide a transmission arrangement for a motor vehicle, which allows a more simplified assembly. In addition, other objects, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.